Seven things
by YogaWriter
Summary: Probablemente no debería decir esto pero hay siete cosas acerca de ti...


_Bien, que puedo decir, I'm newbie mi primer fic, basada en la canción de Miley Cyrus Seven things desde hace mucho quería publicar pero no tenía mucha inspiración pero gracias a cosas de la vida me golpeó como un rayo de un momento al otro y me salió esta belleza *-* espero que les guste_

_Sin más distracciones los dejo con el fic_

* * *

Algunas veces me da miedo estar tan cerca de Sebastian, me encanta desde que por casualidad nos encontramos en Nueva York, se veía más guapo de lo recordaba, es un compañía excepcional. se supone que nuestra relación simplemente iba a ser sexo pero sin querer comencé a tomarle cariño hasta el punto de volvernos amigos luego llegué al punto de que comenzó a gustarme y los sentimientos eran insoportables. De vez en cuando me culpo por enamorarme de él y me da simplemente miedo, terror que me corresponda me muerdo la lengua y recuerdo esas siete cosas que siempre me hacen retractarme.

* * *

_You're vain_

* * *

Siempre que vamos a salir para buscar unos chicos con quienes follar si se da el caso de que no quisiéramos hacerlo entre nosotros y queremos salir de monotonía, se arregla más que yo y eso es decir demasiado. cuando me siento a esperarlo para poder irnos simplemente me sentía completamente frustrado ahora entendía a las chicos cuando me demoraba para salir al Lima Bean o simplemente a dar una vuelta por ahí y me demoraba.

― ¡Sebastian! Apurate― Dije exasperado dirigiéndome a él y empujándolo lejos del espejo.

― Princesa ¿Hoy andas susceptible por tu periodo o qué?― La rabia emergió de mí. así que golpeé su hombro lo más fuerte que pude. ― ¡Cuidado! No quiero moretones, sabes que los odio... al no ser que los hagas de otra manera.

Su voz salió suave, sensual y sentí sus manos rodear mi cintura.

_Este maldito idiota es insufrible._

Rodé los ojos y me dispuse a salir de allí sintiendo pasos detrás de mí.

* * *

_You're games_

* * *

Estabamos en la cómoda cama de Sebastian, uno de mis momentos favoritos del día, cuando nos disponemos simplemente a tener sexo para desestresarnos de las arduas horas de clases y trabajo, por un momento al nuestros cuerpos al estar juntos y abrazados sintiendo el calor del otro empezó a hacer una de las cosas que más odio, bueno en parte amo el principio pero después hace que lo deteste a muerte.

Me coloca debajo de él tiernamente antes de marcarse un camino de besos aleatorios entre mi boca y mi cuello.

Cuando dejo de pensar siento como su mano se apodera de mi pene.

Lo único que puedo decir es que es un _Dios _con las manos, hace que me retuerza debajo de él y siempre que siente que estoy a punto de llegar se detiene, ríe y se levanta de la cama como si nada camino al baño dejándome con una dolorosa erección, adoro sus besos, su toque pero odio de sobremanera cuando se pone a jugar conmigo de esta manera.

_Odios sus malditos juegos._

* * *

_You're insecure_

* * *

Nuestra relación giraba en torno al sexo al comenzar pero a medida de que pasamos más tiempo juntos se fue moldeando hasta convertirse en una amistad casi sana, si no fuera por el descontrolado sexo, pasamos de ser "_Dos chicos que se juntaban solo para sexo"_ a "_Dos amigos con derecho que se aguantan de una u otra manera"_ Sebastian ni siquiera lo creía, en verdad y yo tampoco.

― ¿En verdad tú y yo somos amigos?― Me preguntó mientras me abrazaba y besaba mi cuello suavemente.

―Sí, sí lo somos Sebastian. Es la sexta vez que me lo preguntas― Dije mientras pasaba mis manos por sus hombros, mi voz salió más suave de lo que quería que saliera.

― ¿De verdad?― Eso ya estaba comenzando a desesperarme.

Me levanté de mi lugar enseguida esperando a qué Sebastian se callara de una vez con esa pregunta, no puedo creer que su lado inseguro se salga en estos momentos, lo detesto.

_Sí, ¡ya lo dije! Odio cuando es tan inseguro._

Me acostumbré más rápido al Sebastian con exceso de confianza.

* * *

_You love me, you like him_

* * *

Cuando esta con una de sus conquistas no puedo evitar sentirme un poco celoso, se supone que no debería pero no puedo evitarlo.

Estaba observandolos tanto que no me di cuenta, solo hasta que Sebastian me sonrió con cariño y me guiñó el ojo picaramente, ese gesto quiere decir "_Soy tuyo y de nadie más, no importa que tan bien follen"_

Esas señales cruzadas diciendo que yo soy más especial que los otros chicos, si le gusto tanto porque me tiene recogiendo las migajas de él, aunque en parte es mi culpa por dejar que sea así.

_¡Si te gusto más que ellos!... ¡¿Por qué mierda me tienes como una opción?!_

* * *

_You make me laugh  
__You make cry  
__I don't know which side to buy_

* * *

Mi abdomen dolía y no necesariamente por forzarme de más en el sexo, dolía porque Sebastian no dejaba de tontear, estaba sobre mí en su sofá, no paraba de hacerme cosquillas, sabía que yo era sensible y demasiado para mi propio bien nunca dejaba de usar eso en su favor y en mi contra cada vez que decía alguna broma él se lanzaba encima de mí.

Había veces que contaba esos horribles chistes que escuchaba de sus amigos, pero por lo malos que eran no podía evitar reírme.

_Pero como todo buen momento hay malos que los contrastan._

Comenzamos a discutir un día porque no quise hacerme los análisis necesarios para poder tener relaciones sin protección, en verdad no estaba muy seguro de eso aun ambos teníamos sexo pero no éramos exclusivos como para dar ese paso y aun estabamos con otros (muchos otros) y por más que dijera que se protegía me daba mucha desconfianza.

Me insultó, yo lo insulte a él pasamos peleando más de lo que recuerdo y despues no pude aguantar más, salí del lugar antes de que viera mis lágrimas.

_En verdad detesto que pueda hacer que tantos sentimientos surjan en mi._

* * *

_Your friends, they're jerks,  
__when you act like them, just know it hurts  
__I wanna be with the one I know_

* * *

Estábamos en medio de la pista de baile, como siempre bailando de cerca y escogiendo nuestras proximas victimas, no encontramos a nadie que valiera la pena así que nos salimos por un momento para poder mirar distintos lugares, se acercó uno de los amigos de Sebastian que tanto detesto, Teo en verdad estaba en mi lista de a los que lanzaría primero a un volcán si mi vida dependiera de ello.

Cada vez que acercaba a Sebastian se portaba completo idiota y el otro lo imita.

―Princesita― Tomó mi labio inferior, yo traté de huir pero no lo logré― Vamos, sé que en verdad quieres conmigo, Sebastian no se molestaría.

Sebastian por un momento miró divertido y cruzó los brazos cómico.

―Claro que no me importaría― Ese maldito mentiroso doble cara.

Una vez me dijo que le daría rabia que tuviera sexo con sus amigos y que no quería que lo hiciera nunca aunque no fuéramos exclusivos no quería poner las manos en donde sus amigos posiblemente las habían puesto, me lo dijo de la forma más cariñosa que pudo y después tuvimos sexo lentamente.

_Odio cuando el Sebastian tierno se esconde por culpa de sus asquerosos amigos._

* * *

_And the seventh thing I hate the most that you do  
__You make me love you_

* * *

Estaba acostado en su pecho, en verdad adoro esa posición así puedo escuchar cuando sus latidos se aceleran por el solo hecho de que yo lo toque, me encanta como me toca también y como hace que nuestros cuerpos se aproximen en un apretado abrazo y me gusta escuchar sus elogios después de haber tenido el mejor sexo del mundo.

―Eres tan hermoso Kurt― Sentí un beso en mi cabello, mis mejillas se sonrojan siempre y no puedo evitarlo.

Siempre levanto mi mirada y veo como esos hermosos ojos me miran, con ese toque de deseo, cariño, admiración y si lo conociera un poquito mejor podría decir amor, pero solo es lo que quiero ver.

Lo beso tan despacio y cuando responde no podemos evitar enrollarnos a conciencia sin avanzar más allá.

_Sé que eso solo es efecto de la cercanía pero no puedo evitar enamorarme cada vez más y detesto eso._

*K&amp;S*

Pero después de tanto pensar en las cosas que odio para poder retractarme de lo que siento por Sebastian no puedo evitar que mi mente traiga las razones de porque me gusta, de porque aún aguanto todo esto para aún estar con él, esas pequeñas cosas que hicieron que el cariño fraternal que tenía creciera poco a poco y se convirtiera en… Amor.

* * *

_Your hair_

* * *

Cada vez que se queda dormido en mi piernas cuando estamos viendo tv después de una larga tarde de estudiar y aguantar las cosas de nuestro alrededor hablamos de un millón de cosas con el sonido de la televisión de fondo, Sebastian poco a poco cae hasta quedar inconsciente en mis piernas, me inspira ternura.

Pasó su mano por su cabello y él suspira tranquilo, se ajusta más en mí.

Mientras yo siento entre mis dedos esas cabello que tanto me encanta, una rutina de nosotros. Ya sea en la cama o fuera de ella a Sebastian le encanta que yo acaricie su cabello, le parece relajante.

_Así que desde que comenzamos con esto me encanta como se ve su cabello de cualquier manera que este._

* * *

_Your eyes_

* * *

Por más que sea una obviedad su habitación es uno de mis lugares favoritos de su departamento, no solo porque en ese lugar nos enrollamos la mayoría de las veces sino porque allí fue en donde nuestra amistad creció poco a poco y la confianza que en cierto punto nos tenemos.

Cuando nos acostamos sin hacer nada, simplemente mirarnos el uno al otro, hasta que la noche cae.

Cuando me besa no puedo evitar mirar a esos hermosos ojos que me miran con el mismo deseo que yo tengo, es de la única manera que se con certeza como Sebastian se siente en un momento determinado.

_La primera vez que vi un destello de cariño en ellos no pude sacarlos de mi mente._

* * *

_Your old Levi's_

* * *

Bueno esto no podía faltar, me encanta la ropa, la moda y las cosas glamorosas, pero lo que más me gusta es ver a Sebastian vestido de esa manera tan cool que él solo sabe, tiene su encanto natural y no puedo evitar dejar de ver cuando se coloca sus Jeans, ver como se mueve elegantemente para hacer que queden perfectos y se ajusten a su trasero.

Estaba sentado viendo desde una de las orillas de su cama.

― ¿Te gusta?― Preguntó mirándome sugerente.

―Sí, tienen estilo― Dije mientras mordía mis labios seductoramente.

―Sí, y lo mejor...― Dijo mientras se acercaba seductoramente y rozaba nuestros labios.―...Es que más tarde podrás quitarlos, lentamente así que no te acostumbres a verlos puestos por mucho tiempo.

_Y no pude evitar comenzar a tener una pequeña obsesión por los pantalones Levi._

* * *

_When we kiss, I'm hypnotized_

* * *

Estábamos tirados en la alfombra de su habitación simplemente disfrutando de la compañía del otro, intercambiando una que otra palabra, vi como se puso encima mío dejándome debajo de él, debo decir que en verdad me encanta estar en esa posición.

―Hey... Kurt, tienes algo aquí― Dijo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla suavemente.

― ¿Donde?― Pregunté mientras trataba de mover mi mano a mi rostro pero no pude completar mi acción porque cogió mi muñeca.

―Aquí― Y después de esas palabras mi mente quedó en blanco.

Sus labios se pusieron encima de los míos, en beso tan casto que por un momento creí que quería transmitir algo con él, pero después cuando puso sus manos en mi cintura su pierna en medio de las mías perdí cualquier esperanza, se movió un poco en mí y no pude evitar gemir, sin embargo no paraba de darme esos besos engañosos que se volvieron mi perdición.

Mordió mi labio no pude evitar gemir de nuevo, se separó de mí de nuevo y no podía dejar de temblar por la sensación que me estaba recorriendo.

Después habló pero no pude captar bien las palabras.

_Sus besos siempre me hacen sentir diferente, de una forma que no puedo explicar por más que lo intente._

* * *

_You made me laugh,  
__you made me cry,  
__but I guess that's both I'll have to buy_

* * *

Después de que discutimos él llegó mi departamento con un chocolate de disculpa, me pareció algo extraño viniendo de él, lo dejé pasar y lo miré, creo que notó lo rojos que estaban mis ojos porque se acercó a mí y tocó mi rostro con toda la delicadeza del mundo.

―No estaba en el derecho de decir eso― Me dijo en medio de susurros antes de besarme suavemente― Sé que debí ser más comprensivo

Sonreí un poco, besé su mejilla.

―Ya pasó, te perdono pero no vuelvas a decirlo, tocaste un punto frágil en mí― Le dije mientras me sentaba en el sofá.

―Sí soy un idiota― Dijo con una sonrisa mientras sentaba mi lado.―Pero uno que coge como los dioses.

Reí, sabía que quería experimentar cómo era el sexo de reconciliación, lo había mencionado un par de veces después de nuestros acalorados encuentros y lo quería complacer en todo.

Menos mal Rachel no se encontraba en casa, así podríamos ser lo más ruidosos que quisiéramos.

_Puede que algunos momentos sea un idiota completo, pero con gestos así lo recompensa rápidamente._

* * *

_Your hand in mine  
__when we're intertwined, everything's alright  
__I wanna be with the one I know_

* * *

Mi cuerpo estaba presionado contra el de él en la pared, estábamos fundidos en besos, abrazos y caricias.

―En verdad quiero esto, he estado pensando en ti todo el día― Me llevó directo a la cama y me puso debajo de él― Quiero poseerte como siempre.

―Y yo quiero que lo hagas―Dije sin aliento mientras sentía una parte especifica mi anatomía reaccionar.

―Y me alegra que quieras― Sebastian me besó castamente, en serio esos besos eran mi perdición.

Después sentí como en el acto más íntimo que habíamos hecho, entrelazó su mano con la mía y me dijo que siempre quería que recordara a quien le pertenecía, me quería quejar diciendo que no le pertenecía nadie pero me mordí la lengua al sentir que su mano se apretó más entre la mía, devolví el apretón y eso fue suficiente para caer rendido como siempre.

_Ese lindo chico, el tierno, un poco tímido de vez en cuando es el que quiero que siempre este conmigo._

* * *

_And the seventh thing I like the most that you do  
__You make me love you_

* * *

Entre sus manos trajo un bello ramo de rosas blancas no sabía que en verdad sabía que era de mis flores favoritas, lo dejé pasar, Rachel estaba en una cita con Brody así que no tendría que preocuparme en que volviera pronto, Sebastian llevó de mi sabor favorito de helado, nos sentamos a compartirlo, sabía que estaba pasando por un momento de depresión después de que me di cuenta de que Blaine no era la persona que me había mostrado durante todo el tiempo que estábamos juntos, en Ohio corría el rumor que él terminó conmigo porque le estaba siendo infiel.

La verdad es que nuestra relación la fracturó la distancia y lo peor es que no hizo nada para detener los rumores, me sentía completamente mal, los únicos que sabían que no era cierto eran el coro de Nuevas Direcciones, algunos Ex-warblers y mis amigos más cercanos.

Sebastian me abrazó y yo le abracé de vuelta, sin decir nada me acunó y comenzó a acariciarme para calmarme.

Levanté mi mirada a la de él, las palabras que hicieron que mis mejillas se calentaran, mi corazón se acelerara y suspirara en sorpresa...

―Te amo y ese idiota de Blaine nunca te conoció, nunca supo valorarte― Aún sentía que alucinaba.― Yo tampoco te he tratado como mereces, y quiero comenzar a hacerlo bien

Entrelazó su mano con la mía y me miró directo a los ojos.

―Kurt ¿Quieres ser mi novio?― Susurró y por primera vez desde que Sebastian y yo comenzamos a acostarnos lo vi sonrojado, nervioso y temblando por ansiedad esperando a una respuesta.

Sonreí, por fin el destino me premió por mi espera, quería que Sebastian me pidiera exclusividad, no quería verlo más con otros chicos y yo no quería estar con otros chicos yo solo quería estar con él.

―Sí, si quiero, te quiero Sebastian. Pensé que nunca te darías cuenta.

Me acerqué y lo besé por un largo tiempo, no supe por cuanto pero se que fue el beso más largo que alguna vez nos hayamos dado y por fin pude llamarlo por primera vez, _Mi novio _y era sensacional hacerlo.

_Y después me di cuenta que las siete cosas que quería siempre quería tener en mente eran las que más me gustaban de él._


End file.
